


Just Friends

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi calls Hotch out of his "friendly" relationship with Garcia, but will it be enough to push him in the right direction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

“When are you going to get down on one knee and make an honest woman out of that girl?” Rossi asked Hotch.

Hotch glanced up Rossi, then followed his gaze out the window. “What are you talking about?”

Rossi shot him an exasperated look. “I'm talking about Penelope. Have you or have you not spent an exorbitant amount of time with her lately?”

“She's been helping me out with Jack,” Hotch defended. “She's been a good friend.”

“And the lunches and the phone calls, that's all about Jack, too?” Rossi pressed.

Hotch glared at him, but softened his expression when Garcia entered the room. “Hey, Penelope.”

Garcia smiled brilliantly at him. “Hey, boss man.” She completely ignored the other man in the room as she handed Hotch a bag. “I brought you some lunch because I'm sure that didn't think to get anything for yourself. There's a water in there, too. You're done with coffee for the rest of the day. You know what the doctor said.”

“I know,” Hotch grumbled, his ears red. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Garcia assured him. “Oh, and don't forget: you have to leave here early tonight. Jack needs to be back at the school by six-thirty for the school play practice. Jessica is going to feed him dinner, but he really wants you to go and watch practice.”

Hotch nodded. “I'll remember.”

She smirked. “I know you will. I've put a reminder on your phone and your e-mail and I will be here to escort you out of the building. I absolutely will not allow my Jack to be disappointed.”

“And what if we get a case?” Hotch teased, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I've already put a warning out to all of the criminals everywhere,” Garcia jived right back. “They wouldn't dare cross me. Not on something this important.”

Hotch laughed loudly at this. “Of that, I have no doubt! No one would dare cross Miss Penelope Garcia.”

Garcia stared lovingly into his eyes for a few moments longer before a rustling of Rossi's clothes reminder her that they were not alone. “Well, my fearless leader, I shall leave you alone for now. I'll be back by five to make sure you're ready to leave.”

“Thanks, again, Pen- um, Garcia,” Hotch said before watching her leave the room. His eyes flitted to Rossi, who was wearing a bemused expression. Hotch sighed. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Rossi said, airily. “I mean, that was clearly was an interaction between just friends, colleagues really.” Rossi once more looked out the window. “Oh, look, there's Agent Wickes from the seventh floor and he seems to be once again paying attention to Garcia. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked her out on a date soon.”

Hotch looked up, sharply. “What?”

Rossi barely contained his mirth. “I'm sure as her friend, you'll only be happy for her, right? After all, Agent Wickes is both handsome and a gentleman.”

“Agent Wickes is an idiot,” Hotch murmured, but he stood to see what Rossi was looking at. Agent Wickes had indeed corner Garcia in the bullpen, but it appeared that she wasn't exactly opposed to his flirtations. Without another word to Rossi, he strolled out of his office, determined.

“That's my boy,” Rossi chuckled as he watched Hotch gather her into his hands and kiss her fiercely.

END


End file.
